The present invention relates to a cable winch device having at least one cable winch, with at least one cable, wherein the cable is wound and/or can be wound and/or unwound on the cable winch, as well as to a crane, particularly a deep sea crane, having a cable winch device, wherein the cranes can, however, be any type of crane in principle.
Cranes, particularly deep sea cranes, have cable winches on which the suspension cable is wound. Since the cables to be used occasionally have a very great length, they are wound in several windings next to each other and in several layers one above the other on the cable winch. In the case of multiple layer windings, winding disturbances can occur due to excessively large deflection angles, particularly in the area of the flanged pulleys. This can lead to increased cable wear, which may lead to cable failure.
Consequently, it would be desirable to be able to achieve an improved winding of the cable on the cable winch.